Bubble Girl
by NellytheActress
Summary: Um... Well it's a bit hard to explain so just take a look and the authors note on the first chapter. (rating may change)
1. episode 1

**Yes I know I need to update my other fiction but I really want to right this first episode real fast and get it posted.**

**So I'm going to assume most of you have seen or heard of Bway vlogs, right? Well this is exactly what this is. Except it's us as the cast of Wicked, so feel free to ask to be a character! And it's going to be FF instead of Bway. I know this sounds weird but hey I think it will be funny. So... I'm the one doing the camera work and stuff and I'm going to be G(a)linda in this as Nelly of coarse. I need a-**

**-Madame Morrible**

**-Nessarose **

**-Standby for G(a)linda (Elphaba standby is Elphabalover101 as Elisa)**

**-Ensemble **

**-And if any males happen to read this then ya...**

**-(Elphaba is going to be woodland59 as Madison)**

**Disclaim- I do not own Wicked what so ever I'm simply a fan nothing more nothing less. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Hey! What is up?" Nelly ask, she was just in casual wear no costume.

"I'm so excited to be doing this!" She exclaimed "and the rest of the cast is happy to help me with this".

"So as most of you know I'm Nell Bell Monopoly (a fake name I came up with a while ago) but call me Nelly since I think were friends now" Nelly smiled.

"I play Galinda/Glinda here in the wonderful city of New York" Nelly explained "so I think we're going to start with a dressing room tour or as I say my crib, a home away from home".

Nelly picked up the camera and galloped over to her costume closet, "and these are my gorgeous Glinda and Galinda costumes!".

"My favorite one is my Emerald City dress even though all of them are so lovely" Nelly told them all "and this is the engagement suit I wear in Thank Goodness, and my Popular dress, and the bubble dress, and the engagement ballgown, and and and... I'll shut up now".

"Oh and my wand, now this is my stunt wand for the catfight scene and it is made of plastic and foam" Nelly explained her stunt wand.

"Okay so this is my makeup and hair station" Nelly said sitting down on her chair in front of the mirror "as you can see I'm a red head not a blonde and I have freckles so, lot's of foundation, I have to use lot's of it".

"And the wig-stress comes in and helps me with my wig at the half hour so I wait and do my makeup during my waiting process, and I'm usually ready fifteen minutes early it's a me thing" Nelly giggled.

"And I also usually drop by to see our Elphie before a show in her dressing room but we'll do that later" Nelly told them "so my crib isn't all that exciting but I do have my scissors collection".

Nelly hopped over to the corner of the room were a tub of scissors layed, "we all have our weird obsessions and I have two, ice cream and scissors".

"Don't think I'm weird because I'm not, I'm only crazy" Nelly gave a awkward smile, "I have special permission to take you back stage but can't touch any thing so if we move right along" Nelly exited her dressing room and made her way to the right wing.

"This is were most of Elphie and The Wizard's big props are kept like the bed" Nelly let the camera see the bed above her head "my bed rolls in on the other side, I think most of my props are on the other side well at least my bed and the stack of suitcases I come in on during Dear Old Shiz".

"Oh, my bubble is on this side though" Nelly smile showing the big metal bubble.

"Um Nelly what are doing?" Elisa the Elphaba standby asked as she walked by.

"Say hello to FF . net" Nelly told her.

"Who?" Elisa asked.

"It's for my vlog, remember?" Nelly responded.

"Oh ya, hello FF . net!" Elisa waved.

"This is our Elphaba STANDBY currently, Elisa" Nelly explained "and she was just about to..."

"Go to makeup" Elisa told her.

"Oh ya totally forgot, show starts in an hour!" Nelly exclaimed.

"Well I best be on my way" Elisa said as she walk off to her shared dressing room.

"Me too, so that's all for this episode sorry it's so short" Nelly apologized "but it's right before show so not many people are around in the main halls, so by" Nelly signed off as she rushed back to her dressing room to get ready for the show.

* * *

******That went... OK. I hope it's not to weird or confusing...**

******So don't forget I need a-**

**-Madame Morrible**

**-Nessarose **

**-Standby for G(a)linda (Elphaba standby is Elphabalover101 as Elisa)**

**-Ensemble **

******-And if any males happen to read this then ya...**

**********-(Elphaba is going to be woodland59 as Madison)**

******Please tell me a name I can use and a brief description of your self like hair, skin, personality, style, ect. Just a little not to personal and it can be a made up character that acts and looks nothing like you or a character that is exactly like you, what ever works. And sorry this first episode is so short I promise if I ever get to make a second chapter it will be a lot longer. Oh and should I continue? This fiction is extremely weird even in my opinion... **


	2. episode 2

**Thank you for reviewing to people who reviewed. So my responder's have all thankfully agreed to help me out so the cast list so far-**

**-Elphaba= Madison (woodland59)**

**-Galinda= Nelly (NellytheActress/me)**

**-Nesssarose= Nia (NiatheWickedLover)**

**-Elphaba standby= Elisa (Elphabalover101)**

**-Piano player= Nat (ThroppSister)**

**-Ensemble member= Hope (Wickedly Hope Pancake)**

**-Madame Morrible= Florence (FiyerabaRules) **

**and I still need-**

**-Galinda standby**

**-Ensemble**

* * *

"Hello again!" Nelly waved this time in costume.

"We're right before show so I head over to Elphie's dressing room about now" Nelly explained "so if you don't mind".

She skipped out of her dressing room and down the hall to the Elphaba dressing room.

"Hey Maddy!" Nelly called as she walked into the dressing room.

"Really your filming now?" Madison asked "I'm busy putting my wig on".

"I can see" Nelly said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Break a leg" Elisa greeted as she peeked into the room already in costume.

"Are you really hoping I break a leg so you can go on for me?" Madison asked.

"Maybe" Elisa replied mysteriously "nah, just kidding I wouldn't wish that".

"Good, you better not be wishing that" Madison stated.

"So this is Madison our Elphaba" Nelly pointed out.

"Hey FF . Net" Madison waved as she finished getting ready by putting on her Shiz uniform jacket.

"And as you can see she has green skin, AHH!" Nelly laughed.

"Oh shut up" Madison playfully slapped her arm.

"Shut what?" another girl asked who had just walked into the room.

"This is our Nessa, Nia" Nelly smiled introducing the new comer.

"Is this for your vlog?" Nia asked.

"Why yes" Nelly replied casually smiling at the girl in the Nessarose costume.

"Now I thought Nessa can't walk until act two" Nelly commented.

"I haven't gone to places yet, and you know that" Nia replied to the comment.

"Well we all best be getting to places or we'll miss our cue especially you Nelly" Madison advised herding the girls out of her dressing room.

* * *

"Okay now we're at intermission and so far no one has gotten hurt" Nelly shouted the last thing to make sure Elisa, who was behind her, heard.

"I was just about to leave" Elisa said, she was no longer green.

"The standby's can leave after first act if there not needed" Nelly explained.

"Bye" Elisa said leaving the room.

"Bah bye" Nelly yelled "so now that we are going into act two I got to change into my engagement suit for Thank Goodness and wait for my wig-stress to come and change my wig".

"See on stage" Florence, who played Madame Morrible, waved as she also exited the dressing room.

"Ooh here's my dresser, got to go" Nelly said as she turned the camera off.

* * *

******It's short again, I know. Next chapter is going to have a visit to the orchestra pit and a take over by I'm not saying. Every one will be in it.**


	3. episode 3

**I have my first take over turned in and it is now under my care. No madder how forgetful I am... So with out further a do (and I do)... Episode 3!**

* * *

Nelly smile at the camera, "heyllo" she greeted.

"I don't have much time right now because I have something speciaaaaal to go to" Nelly explained "but I thought I could do one little thing before I leave so as you can probably see, I'm in the orchestra pit!".

"Nelly, are you talking to yourself again?" Nat asked.

"What do you mean again?" Nelly questioned back.

"Remember when you..." Nat was cut off, "no one needs to know that stuff" Nelly whispered.

Nat sighed "so what are you doing?" Nat asked again.

"Vloging, say hello to FF .net" Nelly told her.

"Hello FF .net" Nat smiled.

"Okay I have to go now by" Nelly waved as she turned the camera off.

* * *

******Nia's Nessarose Take-Over, Written by NiatheWickedLover-**

Hey, FF .net!" Nia smiled, holding the camera.

"Okay, so, I stole the camera from Nelly. This is a Nessa takeover. EEP!" Nia squealed, then quickly composed herself.

"Okay, so, I thought I would show you some of the things in my dressing room. So, let's go!" Nia turned the camera around and walked to her dressing room!

"Hey, Nia," Nia's dresser, Terri, said, smiling at the actress.

"Hey, Terri! Everyone, this is Terri, my amazing dresser," Nia said, introducing her dresser.

"Did you steal that camera?" Terri giggled.

Nia nodded. "Yup. It's a Nessarose take-over." Nia turned the camera to show everyone her dressing room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the call is half hour! Repeat, the call is half hour!" the female voice said over the loud speaker.

"Time to get ready," Nia sang as she sat in her make-up chair. Her makeup artist, Katie, helped her with her make-up and straightened her hair while Terri got her Shiz uniform ready.

"And now we're gonna get dressed!" Nia smiled as she stood up to get dressed. "And… we're done!"

Terri grabbed the camera and filmed Nia twirling around in her skirt.

"Someone order a wheelchair?" a female voice asked, pushing a simple wheelchair into the room.

"I did!" Nia smiled, raising her hand. "Everyone, this is Hope, one of our ensemble members."

Hope waved to the camera. "Hello FF .net!"

Nia walked over to her wheelchair and sat down. Terri handed her the leg braces. "Well, looks like I'll be stuck like this for the next…" Nia quickly did the math in her head. "Two hours."

"Well, you get to walk in the second act," Hope pointed out.

"Hmm, you're right," Nia said, placing the headband in her hair.

"Hey, Nia! You ready?" Madison asked, coming into the dressing room.

"Who's Nia? I'm Nessarose," Nia said proudly.

"Right, and I'm the Wicked Witch of the West," Madison said, rolling her eyes.

"Um…" Hope smiled.

"Never mind," Madison said, looking down at her green hands.

The speakers were turned on as the orchestra began to play.

"See you all later!" Madison and Hope said as they ran out of the dressing room.

"Alright, now I have one more thing I want to show all of you before I return the camera to Nelly's dressing room," Nia said as she wheeled out of her dressing room while still holding the camera.

"Here we are backstage," Nia said, she lifted the camera up and showed Nelly, wearing her bubble dress and waiting in her bubble.

"Hi, Nelly," Nia said in a loud whisper, waving to her friend.

Nelly looked down and her mouth dropped open. 'Did you steal my camera?' she mouthed.

'Yup', Nia mouthed back.

Nelly felt her bubble moving and she mouthed one last thing to Nia before going back onstage. 'This isn't over, yet!'

"I think it is. Nessa, one. Glinda, zip," Nia smiled to the camera. "Okay, I think that's it for now. See you all at the next one! Bye!"

* * *

"Okay just got back from my second performance today, it was a two show day" Nelly said as she collapsed on Madison's couch.

"Maddy's degreenifying , is what we call it, right now and I'm going to have to get this wig off in a minute" Nelly explained.

Nelly walked out of her co-stars dressing room and skipped over to her own were her wig-stress was waiting impatiently.

"I have other wigs to collect" her wig-stress told her.

"Give me some slack it's a two show show day" Nelly complained.

"I'm just messing with you"

Nelly sat in her chair and her wig-stress took out the bobby pins in her hair and then took the wig.

"So now I have to take out the pin curls and put my hair up because after a show it's all over the place" Nelly said as she did so.

After Nelly finished taking her make-up and bubble dress off she walked back to Madison's dressing room.

"Hey Maddy" she smiled seeing Nia, Hope, Madison and Sam the Fiyero.

"Oh and uh Nia this isn't over yet, don't take my Fitzgerald" Nelly held the camera close.

"Fitzgerald?" Nia qestioned.

"That's it's name" Nelly said proudly.

"So, guys how did you feel about the two show day?" Nelly asked every one.

"Two show day are my best performance" Sam responded.

"Sure, but you guys don't have to be greenified twice" Madison commented.

"True but we don't want to be greenified" Nelly commented back.

"I do" Nia said shyly.

"Oh so you want to be greenified?" Nelly raised an eyebrow.

"Why not" Nia said thoughtfully.

"Okay meet me back here tomorrow morning and I'll..." Nelly trailed off laughing at the horrified look Nia was giving her.

"No" Nia said.

"Okay well it's getting late, I got to go" Sam said as he left.

"Hey Madison, do you think the manager will let me sleep on your couch tonight?" Nelly asked.

"No, I don't think so, sorry" Madison responded.

"Just joking"

* * *

******Every else that got a PM from me about those take overs, please get working on them! **


	4. episode 4

**Okay I'm feeling in a writing mood and have some inspiration. Music really does change your mood. Just in case you might be wondering I'm listening to the Little Mermaid Broadway soundtrack so ya...**

* * *

"For this episode I will be taking you through my day at the theater" Nelly said excitedly, she was already at the theater in Madison's dressing room.

"I am usually the first one to the theater and so I wait in Madison's dressing room until some one decides to show up, yesterday I fell asleep while waiting and Hope, an ensemble member, poured water over my head not fun".

"Did some one call me?" Hope asked peeking into the dressing room.

"No" Nelly responded dryly.

"Are still upset about what I did yesterday?" Hope frowned.

"Yes" Nelly scowled.

"Sorry" Hope said.

"Ehm" a voice came from behind Hope.

"Oh sorry" Hope said moving out of the way so Madison could inter her dressing room.

"Well I got to go get ready" Nelly said as she brushed past Hope.

Once back in her dressing room Nelly found Nia, Elisa and Florence there.

"Do you need something?" Nelly asked but once she saw what they were doing she dropped Fitzgerald (the camera) and screamed.

Madison, Hope, Sam and Nat all came running.

"I heard a scream" Nat said in panic mode.

"Me too" Sam said coming up next to Nelly.

"PUT DOWN MY SCISSORS!" Nelly growled.

"What?" Elisa looked confused but then looked up and understood quickly placing the scissors back in the tub.

"S-sorry" Florence said as she jolted out of the room followed by Nia and Elisa.

"Really this is why you made us come running?" Madison asked clearly annoyed.

"Don't say any thing it will only make her anger grow" Hope whispered.

Nat quickly picked up the camera, "plan change I don't think Nelly is in the mood to blog right now" Nat said as she turned the camera off.

* * *

******Sam's Fiyero Take-Over, Written by MyVisionIsDying **

"What's up FF . net! I finally managed to get hold of the camera, so prepare for a Fiyero take over!" Sam greeted, setting the camera down on a nearby shelf, "But I can't talk for long, I need to return it before Nelly finds out, so don't tell anyone! Shh!"

Sam straightened himself, brushing imaginary dust from his pants, "So I've just finished getting ready in this dressing room fit for a king... or should I say prince? Now I believe that they've just begun 'What is this Feeling?' and soon I'll make my appearance as the outrageous Prince Fiyero.

"Sam struck a pose, waiting for a minute before mentally declaring it was awkward, especially in front of the camera and relaxed, "And then it'll be my first number for the show, 'Dancing through Life' and believe me, those dance classes paid off by tons!"

"Did someone say dance classes?" Nia called from outside Sam's dressing room.

"Yes, in fact I did." Sam said.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" asked Nia, leaning against the wheelchair.

"Well you lot never asked, so I never brought it up." Sam shrugged.

"Show us something then." Nia suggested, "Seeing as the lovely viewers would like to see as well." she nodded towards the camera.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes at the camera, "Alright." he groaned, "But then we have to take it back to Nelly's dressing room before we get caught.

"Positioning himself, glancing quickly at his reflection. Sam inhaled deeply, and performed a perfect pirouette, earning a cheer from Nia. He turned on his heels to face her.

"How many years?" Nia questioned curiously.

"Ten." Sam replied hastily, grabbing the camera as he did so, "Now we have to walk and talk here, so please bare with me." briskly walking out of his dressing room and making his way to Nelly's.

Sam was about to open his mouth to talk once again but was interrupted by Nia, "Hey, have you told them about the time when your tight pants ripped during a show?"

"No I haven't." Sam hissed, "And you need to get yourself out of here, the song's almost finished and you're in the next scene!"

"Oh yes,of course. Bye!" Nia called before disappearing out of sight.

"So let me share my embarrassment for your entertainment." Sam sighed as he walked, "It was during a matinee and 'Dancing through Life' was going smoothly, but I knew these pants were too tight when I began to walk in them. So when I had crouched on top of the statue my pants had ripped... right down the middle. It was heard throughout the theatre and the audience burst into a fit of laughter which caused Nelly to snort, hiding her giggles. For a full minute almost everyone laughed, even I could say I attempted to hide it. But we continued, even with my ripped pants. And I think everyone in the company now know, so it'll be brought up here and then."

Sam reached Nelly's dressing room, "Ahh, here we are. Nelly's dressing room. Nobody's in here which is good, or else I'd be in some serious trouble, heh heh. Oh look, Nelly's babies... I mean dresses." he directed the camera towards Nelly's placed the camera down onto the dressing table, "So before I go, I'd like to say; Nelly, I'm sorry but the camera was just sitting there, calling to me. Wanting to film something." he grinned at the camera, "So I will see you all later, or whenever. And I really have to go, before I do get into trouble or I end up late. Goodbye!"

* * *

Nelly and every one else was watching the Fiyero take-over.

"Why is every one taking my camera?" Nelly asked not impressed.

Nia shrugged.

"Don't act innocent you started this" Nelly glared at Nia, "and you take dance lessons?".

"Well duh" Sam said as if obvious.

Nelly smirked, "and you told them the pants story" Nelly giggled.

Sam turned a little red in the face "Nia brought it up".

Nelly turned to Nia who waved at her.

Nelly shook her head in disapproval.

"I think it's funny" Madison snorted.

"It kind of is" Nelly started to smile.

"Kind of?" Hope raised an eye brow.

"Okay a lot"

Every one broke into fits of laughter.

"Ehm, um Madison" Nia interupterupted.

Madisoned turned her head and looked at Nia.

"Can I call dibs on taking a nap on your couch?" Nia asked shyly.

Madison stared for a second then started to laugh again.

Nia chuckled nervously of embarrassment.

* * *

******Let's give a hand to MyVisionIsDying for giving us the laugh of the day!**


	5. episode 5

**Sorry for the wait... I just was to busy with Wicked Upside Down and felt lazy.**

* * *

Hope's Ensemble Take-Over, Written by Wickedly Hope Pancake

"Hey Everybody! It's Hope!" Hope said, peering into the camera.

"Sooo... I'm not sure if Nelly's still mad about the whole water-on-the-head thing...so I'll try to stay away from her."

"Stay away from who?" Nat asked, walking over to Hope's dressing-table.

"Oh, hey Nat! Say hi to F F .net !"

Nat smiled shyly and waved. "Hi F F .net." She looked over at Hope.

"And who were you talking about avoiding?"

"Oh, right! I was talking about Nelly. I'm not sure if she's still mad at me for dumping that bucket of water over her head".

Nat nodded. "Yeah...you might wanna watch out for her. Remember, she has scissors."

"And a wand." Hope nodded. "I just wanted to show the people my flying monkey costume. Then I'll put back Fitzgerald."

Nat looked surprised. "You're a flying monkey?"

"Yeah. I'm in the ensemble too, but the monkey part is WAY cooler! So, do you wanna see my costume or what?"

Nat nodded, and Hope picked up the camera (Fitzgerald) and walked over to the wall of costumes. She looked around for a little bit, then pulled out a costume on a hanger.

"Here it is! My monkey costume! Isn't it amazing?"

Nat nodded, but turned around when she heard someone coming. Hope panicked and shoved Fitzgerald into one of the hats sitting on the wall.

"Oh...hey Nelly!" Hope said. "I was just showing Nat my Monkey costume. You wanna see it?"

"Sure." Nelly said. Hope pulled her costume out again, and Nelly looked it over.

"Cool! But, have either of you guys seen Fitzgerald? I can't find him anywhere!"

Hope put her costume back on the clothes rack. "Um, No! We haven't seen him at all! Uh...last time I heard, Florence had it! Yeah..."

"Florence?"

"Uh...yeah?" Hope nodded.

Nelly shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll go find Florence. See ya!"

Hope and Nat waved nervously. "See ya!"

As soon as Nelly was gone, Hope turned to Nat.

"We've GOT to find Florence before Nelly does!"

Just then, Florence walked into the room.

Hope sighed. "Oh, thank Oz!" She ran over to Florence. "Hey Florence how's it going; good, great? Listen, I need you to take this camera and if anyone asks you were doing stuff for Nelly's vlog. Okay? Good? Great. Bye!

Hope ran out of the room and left a very confused Florence standing in the middle of the room with a camera.

Florence turned to Nat.

"Ummm...Did I miss something?"

* * *

"Okay guys, sorry for the misplaced camera..." Nelly apologized, "it would be helpful if people would stop taking Fitzgerald!"

"Sorry" Nia, Sam and Hope looked down.

"And Hope what do you have to say to Florence" Nelly encouraged Hope.

Hope looked over at Florence, "sorry for blaming you for take the cam- Fitzgerald" she huffed.

"Apology excepted" Florence smiled.

Madison and Elisa suddenly came into the room wearing frowns.

"Wait! Your not a loud to frown in my dressing room" Nelly stated.

"Since when?" Nia asked.

"Since now" Nelly answered.

"What's up with yo two?" Sam wondered.

"Is was her" Elisa quickly pointed to Madison then turned away.

"Was not!" Madison scowled.

"Was too!"

Was not!"

"Was too!"

Was n-" Madison was cut off.

"What was or wasn't her- I mean her- I mean who ever fault, why are you mad?" Nelly demanded.

Madison opened her mouth to talk but Elisa was faster, "Madison is being a grouch because I BRROWED-"

"Stole!" Madison interrupted.

"I borrow with out asking!" Elisa exclaimed.

"You sto-"

"Get on with it!" Nat yelled.

"I borrowed her act 2 dress to hide it" Elisa quickly finished.

"You borrowed her dress just to hide it?" Florence raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Elisa slowly answered.

"She STOLE it!" Madison complained.

"Can I leave?" Hope quietly asked, every one turned to Hope who was shaking.

"Is Maddy and Ellie scarring you?" Nelly asked in a babyish tone.

"What? No! Never!" Hope stood up.

"Well it looked like that" Nia smirked.

"I was not scared!" Hope yelled then stormed out.

Madison and Elisa glared at each other then went out as well.

"Wow, I wonder what the show will be like today..." Sam trailed off.

Every one that was still in the room looked at him.

"What? We don't need an angry Elphaba! And her standby is just as mad!" Sam stated.

Nat, Nia and Nelly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nelly turned on the camera, it was during the show and she was on the lift side of the stage.

She pointed the camera at the stage, "Madison is singing No Good Deed right now" She whispered.

"It's been an interesting show" Nelly said "She actually slapped me during the catfight!"

"Shhh, not so loud Nelly" Sam said from behind her.

"I've never seen her sing with such... Emotion with this song" Nia said.

"Hey your dead" Nelly whispered to Nia who was in her governess dress from act two.

"I know" Nia nodded.

"Of coarse you know" Sam rolled him eyes.

"DUCK!" Nelly quietly exclaimed.

"Why-" Sam started but then ducked.

The Grimmerie cam hurling there way, "was she suppose to throw that?" Nia asked.

"No" Nelly shook her head.

"Yep she's still mad" Sam said "she hit me really hard during Dancing Through Life and punched me during As Long As Your Mine".

"She did?" Nia asked shocked.

"Yes, she did" Sam repeated.

Nelly then suddenly shoved Fitzgerald into Nia's arms.

"My time to shine" Nelly exclaimed then ran off onto the stage.

* * *

******Hope you enjoyed the argument we have going on! LOL.**


	6. episode 6

**NiatheWickedLover- That's what I said! And LOL glad you like it.**

**MyVisionIsDying- Awe feel better soon. I'm glad you thought it's funny. And ya Madison has some anger issues that need to be treated LOL.**

**Woodland59- Yes, those darn anger issues. If only you could stay calm instead of flying off the handle! **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake- I would pay big, okay not big, to see that!**

**Nynjin- It's okay... You can still be an ensemble member?**

**Elphabalover101- I didn't do it for you I did it for the review to get a laugh out of them and be haters on you! **

**A/N- Question and Opinion: Do any of you know what Into the Woods is? If I wrote a crossover between it and Wicked would you read it? **

* * *

"Hey" Nelly said tiredly "sorry about my last episode it was crazy".

"I had to band Madison, Elisa and Hope from entering my dressing room or talking to me so now I'm stuck talk to the three stooges".

"Hey!" Nia shouted.

"Your just as creepy as us" Sam commented.

"And I'm not crazy" Florence added.

"Oh I didn't mean Florence was a stooge" Nelly corrected them.

"But you said three" Sam reminded her.

"I know, I meant Nia you and me" Nelly smiled.

"That makes sense" Nia replided.

"Exactly" Nelly smiled brighter.

"So..." Florence trailed off "I got to go now".

"Okay" Sam waved as Florence left.

"I just had an awesome idea!" Nia said out of nowhere.

"What? What is it?" Sam questioned.

"A small prank I had in mind" Nia smile mysteriously.

"What kind of prank?" Nelly became curious.

"One that will be priceless and may get us in trouble"

"I'm liking the idea so far" Sam nodded.

"So are you going to tell us?" Nelly couldn't stand still.

"Okay so I'm..."

* * *

Nelly turned on Fitzgerald again, she was under the stage.

Nat waved to her as she took a sip of water.

It was during the witch hunter scene and she was about to go on stage.

"Nat could you get this on tape?" Nelly questioned as she tossed the camera towards Nat.

Nat smiled in reply "sure".

Nelly ran on stage and you could her say her lines then Madison and her sing For Good.

When Madison melted into her trapdoor Nat walked over to were she melted and to her surpise Nia was there.

Nia waved.

Nat's mouth dropped open "y-your green!" she gasped.

"You don't think I don't know that" Nia frown, she was wearing Elisa's act two dress and the act two make up including the green and witch hat plus wig.

Suddenly they heard Madison's scream and Nat hid, Nia just stood still trying not to giggle.

Madison came down and didn't notice Nia until she turned around.

"Ahhh!" Madison shrieked.

Nia couldn't help and started laughing.

"W-w- witch!" Madison cried.

"Hi Maddy" Nia smiled.

"Nia?" Madison calmed down "why did you try to scare me?"

"Because it was funny, you should have seen your face" Nia mocked her by putting a scared face on.

"Not funny" Madison said flatly then went to change her dress.

* * *

After the show they all paraded back to the dressing rooms.

"Hey Madison why did you scream?" Sam smirked even though he knew why.

"Nia" Madison replied through clenched teeth.

Nia stood a distance away from Madison but was laughing.

* * *

******Once again, Do any of you know what Into the Woods is? If I wrote a crossover between it and Wicked would you read it? Please answer even if you simply say yes or no. Reviews will make me update faster, I'm serious! **


	7. episode 7

**Okay people. I have new character to add to our little party here. Meet The Wizard of Wicked as 'Sophie'! She is gonna be the G(a)linda standby AKA Nelly's best buddie, LOL.**

* * *

Nelly turned on the camera as she rushed through the halls of the theater.

Nia and Madison were chatting as Nelly zipped by.

"Um, Nelly? Why are you running?" Madison asked.

"SOPHIE IS BACK FROM VOCATION!" Nelly exclaimed.

"Oh..." Madison and Nia had no way to respond.

Nelly then ran to Elisa and Sophie's shared dressing room to see the two talking.

Nelly smiled big then coughed to catch they're attention.

Sophie and Elisa spinned around in they're chairs to see her.

Sophie immediately ran to hug Nelly.

"I've missed you!" Sophie told her.

"Me too, I'm glad your back" Nelly smiled.

"So this is Sophie my standby!" Nelly explained.

"Why are you recording?" Sophie frowned.

"It's for my vlog" Nelly told her.

"What vl-"

"Nelly is doing a vlog for FF. Net" Elisa cut her off to explain.

"Ohhh" Sophie smiled "coolios!"

Nelly giggled, "it's been going well so far... Ish" she glared at Elisa.

"So how have you guys been well I was gone?" Sophie asked curious.

"It would have been better with you but great!" Nelly answered.

"Except every one has been stealing Fitzgerald!" Nelly cried.

"Awe poor Fitzie" Sophie teased.

Nelly playfully slapped her arm.

"Hey why don't we let every one know your back they probably would like to say hi" Nelly pulled Sophie's arm.

Sophie followed as they ran into Madison's dressing room.

"Hey Maddy!" Sophie smiled.

"Don't call me Maddy people! I hate nicknames!" Madison cried.

Sophie took a step back "okay then... Nice to see you too..."

"Ya..." Nelly trailed off.

"Sorry... Just please call me Madison and Madison only" Madison told them.

"Okay, got it" Sophie's smile returned.

Madison smiled back.

"So... Welcome back Sophie!" Nia cut into the awkward silence.

Nelly and Sophie turned around to see Nia walk in.

"Yay I'm back!" Sophie cheered.

* * *

******Sophie's G(a)linda Stanby Take-Over, Written by The Wizard of Wicked.**

"Hello FF .net! It's meeee!" Sophie sung the 'me' just like the last note in popular.

"Shhh, don't tell Nelly but I stole her precious Fitzgerald for vlogging!" She whispered but then let out a silent evil laugh.

"So we have about an hour until show time, but I thought that it would be fun to go around and talk with the other cast members. Oh and by the way I'm Sophie, Nelly's standby." Sophie said before running off to find some of her friends.

She bumped into Sam and Madison who were walking towards their dressing rooms, so Sophie decided to chat with them.

"Ah well if it isn't the lovely Elphaba and Fiyero." Madison laughed at the comment.

"Did you 'borrow' Fitz?" She questioned, using air quotes when she said borrow. Sophie nodded proudly, which made the camera move up and down.

"Yup! And while I have you two can I ask you some questions about the show and stuff?" Sophie wondered.

Sam immediately flexed his muscles and raised his arms up like a body builder. "85." He said proudly looking at his 'guns'.

Sophie and Madison exchanged confused looks. "85 what?" Madison asked.

"Wait so you weren't going to ask how many push ups I can do in five minutes?" He put his arms down fast.

Sophie shook the camera left and right. 'No'.

"Oh." Sam looked down a little embarrassed.

"But, what I was gonna ask was, since you two are Fiyero and Elphaba, what is it like to kiss each other during 'as long as you're mine?" Sophie quipped, using a coy high pitched tone.

Madison and Sam's faces became red.

"Uh well, um, I-I, I um." Sam couldn't find words, while Madison just walked up to the camera, out her hand over the lens while saying "I'm sorry that's all the time we have for today! Bye!"

Sophie frowned, but then had a great idea, she ran towards Nelly's dressing room and knocked on the door.

When there wasn't a response, she went in.

Sophie flipped the light switch and gave a loud "Oooohhhhh Ahhhh it's the fabulous Nelly's dressing room."

Suddenly the door opened again, Sophie turned the camera around to find Nelly, who had a disapproving look on.

"Um hi there!" Sophie waved.

Nelly crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Is that my camera?"

Sophie shook her head. "No, this is, uh, this is my camera, yup this one's mine."

Nelly raised an eyebrow. "Then why does it look just like Fitzgerald?"Sophie backed up a bit from Nelly. "Well, in our stage make up and costumes we kinda look alike, and I'm your standby, and I thought that Fitzgerald needed a standby?" She tried.

Nelly didn't buy it. "Yeah right Soph, give it back." She held out her hand waiting to revive the camera back, but instead Sophie ran past Nelly, ran out the door and through the hallway.

"Never!" She yelled as she ran towards the wings.

Sophie ran into Nia, who was heading to her own dressing room to get ready for the show. "Hey!" Sophie greeted her.

"You're running from Nelly aren't you?" She asked.

"How'd you guess?" Sophie wondered, almost out of breath. Nia pointed behind Sophie and the girl with the camera turned to see Nelly running towards her.

"Gotta go!" And Sophie scurried off towards the bubble that Nelly would be riding in an hour.

"You'll never catch me!" Sophie taunted, but before she knew it, the bubble was starting to float in the air.

"Shiz." Sophie muttered.

"Sophie! What in the name of Oz did you do?" Hope called out as her and Florence came running towards the floating set piece.

"I don't know! Help me!" Sophie was still holding the camera though. Luckily Sophie knew how to hang on with only one hand, since when she actually used it for the show she would have to hold her wand.

"No worries, no worries, I know how to stop it." Nelly came in with her wand and raised it up to an emergency button that was on the bottom of the bubble.

The bubble slowly descended back down to its original spot.

"Heh heh, thanks Nelly." She said sheepishly. Nelly held her hand out, and this time Sophie willingly gave the camera back this time.

* * *

"Next time ask before taking" Nelly looked at Sophie once they were back in her dressing room.

"Sorry" Sophie looked down.

"Now Nia, Sam, Hope and you have all stole Fitzgerald..."

Sam, Florence and Nat all walked in.

"What are we talking about?" Florence asked.

"Camera's and not stealing them" Nelly responded.

Sam turned around once he heard that.

"Whoa, wait your not leaving" Nelly told Sam "now get back in here and sit like a good little Sammy"

"Don't call me that it sounds like a girl name" Sam shuddered.

"It is a girl name" Nat smiled.

"Why does every one but me hate nicknames?" Nelly wondered.

"I dunno" Florence shrugged.


	8. episode 8

**I'm back with this. Please tell me if you have ideas and also you can do another take-over if you want. **

* * *

Nelly turned on the camera then ran out of the room with it; to Sophie and Elisa's dressing-room.

"I was wondering if one of you hand peanut butter by chance?" she asked them.

Elisa shook her head. "Why? I thought your allergic."

"Um, I'm not gonna eat it. I'm gonna do something with it."

"Check the green room. I saw them bring in a grocery load this morning." Sophie suggested.

"I'll look." Nelly was about to run off agsain.

"Why do you need peanut butter?" Sophie questioned, in curiosity.

Nelly turned around slowly, "are you gonna tell?"

"Tell what?" the three heard some one say.

Elisa, Sophie and Nelly all turned around to see Nia.

"Nothing..." Nelly responded quickly.

"That didn't sound like nothing. Now tell Nelly or I'll steal your favorite prop." Nia theaterened.

Nelly grasped, "you wouldn't! Not Barnie!"

"Barnie," Elisa smirked.

"Who's Barnie?" Sophie was confused. "Other than the purple dinosaur." she added.

"Nel's wand." Nia responded casually. "So tell me."

"Fine, I want peanut butter-"

"Your allergic." Nia reminded her.

"I know. That's not why I want it." Nelly said irritated. "I'm gonna smear it on Sam's gun, duh. Then when he picks it up, he'll have peanut butter on his hand. Annnnnnd, since he'll have peanut butter on his hands he'll get peanut butter on Madison. It's a two in one." Nelly laughed, explaining her plan.

The three others stared at her until Sophie spoke up. "That's genius."

"I know! Well I'm off to the green room."

"Bah bye!"

* * *

"Did you put the peanut butter on the gun?" Sophie asked back stage.

Nelly nodded her head then shushed Sophie.

Sam ran through and picked up his gun, before he noticed he ran onstage.

Sophie and Nelly were in fits of giggles then Nia came up behind them.

"Boo." she whisered.

Nelly jumped in the air. "Don't do that, your dead anyways."

"Not yet." Nia corrected.

"Soon."

"Uhu" Nia nodded her head slowly.

"I SAID SILENCE!" they heard Sam yell and jumped.

Sophie face-palmed.

When Sam and Madison came offstage Sam went over to them, "why does my gun have peanut butter on it?"

"I don't know." Nelly shrugged, trying not to laugh then ran onto the stage.

Sam came back after changing costumes. "I'm gonna go wash my h-"

"Nope. No time. Look Nelly's already singing I'm Not That Girl Reprise." Nia stoped him then pushed him toward the stage again.

Sam went onstage with peanut butter still on his hands.

* * *

Right after they walked through the clock face at the end of the musical Madison turned to Sam.

"Why did you put peanut butter on my face during As Long As Your Mine?" Madison questioned.

Sam frowned, "Nelly."

"What does Nelly have to do with this?"

"She put peanut butter on my gun then gave me no time to wash my hands. Consider it a trade, I get green on my face and you get peanut butter."

Madison stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

******I had writers block, okay! Sorry Madison for the peanut butter, hahah, ROTLOL. **


	9. Chapter 9 (Elphie Throw Down -part one-)

**So me and Wickedly Hope Pancakes were talking and I decide to make this chapter, drum roll please...**

**The Elphie Throw-Down!**

**So I wanted to make every thing fair so I flipped a coin multiple time to figure out who goes down first, so on, until someone wins. And by the end I have the winner! Please be a good sport about this. It's just a fanfiction not the end of your life.**

* * *

Nelly turned the camera on as she started running down the halls. "This gotta be good!" she squealed as she ran into the green room.

Everyone was gathered in a circle. Nelly poked her head above the rest's. "Your on!" she heard Elisa pipe.

"And your going down." Madison piped back. Elisa chuckled.

"So why are they fighting?" Nelly questioned. "SHHHHHH!" the rest hushed. Nelly threw them an annoyed look then shut her mouth.

Sophie moved by Nelly and leaned in to whisper the answer, "Elisa said she was a better Elphaba than Madison and she got mad."

Nelly nodded as she understood. The two then drew their attention back to the Elphabas'.

"Are you scared to throw one at me?" Elisa teased. Madison shook her head, "but you are."

Elisa grow angry at this. "No I'm not!" and with that she made to slap Madison like in the catfight, but Madison grabbed her wrist before it came in contact with her face and crackled.

"To slow," Madison laughed and slapped Elisa with her free hand.

Elisa was caught be surprise. "Two can play that game." Elisa scowled then crackled as well.

Madison crackled, again, in response and so did Elisa, again. The witch laughs went on for a while until Nia interfered.

"I challenge you two to a Elphie throw-down!" she pointed at the two.

Madison and Elisa sent each other glares then nodded. "You are on! But, I say we all go against each other."

"Yea, I'm in." Sam raised his hand stepping closer to the three.

"Me, too." Hope and Sophie said at he same time.

"I'll get this on camera and stay back." Nelly said not wanting to fight.

But the rest agreed. "We choose teams." Madison said looking at Elisa.

"Teams?" Elisa questioned. Madison nodded, "I call Hope" she grabbed Hope's arm.

"I get, Nia." Elisa pointed to her and Nia stepped towards her. "And I want Sophie!" Madison quickly said before Elisa could call.

"Then I want Nat." Elisa smiled pointing to Nat. "And I choose... Florence." Madison picked her last.

"Oh come on! The man gets picked last." Sam complained. "Yup." the girls hummed.

Sam groaned and trotted over to Elisa.

"So, uh... Hows this work?" Nat asked awkwardly. Nelly giggled a little.

"Uh, um, yeah... Haven't thought about that," Madison admitted. "How 'bout who shows more of there character side wins." she quickly came up with that.

They all nodded their heads. "Nelly, you jugde." Elisa told Nelly.

"Yay!" Nelly exclaimed, excited.

"Toss-toss!" Sophie giggled tossing her hair. Sam stared at her for a second then decide he should do something, "DANCING THROUGH LIFE!" he screamed which rang some of their ears.

Suddenly everyone burst into their characters moods. Galinda giggles on one side of the room and witch crackles on the other.

Suddenly everyone heard weird monkey noises and turned towards Hope. "What? I'm a flying monkey," she defended herself.

Florence shrugged and so did the rest then the battle went on.

"This is kinda boring... Nothing is happening." Nelly fussed. "you," she pointed to Sophie "have been tossing your hair for the past fifteen minutes. And you," she pointed to Elisa and Madison "know nothing except for how to laugh like a demented witch."

"Hey!" Madison protested, "I can do more than crackle."

"Yeah right..."

* * *

******That's just part one. Hope you like it. Oh and, I hope your happy, Madison! Review please! With a Galinda-fied Fiyero on top! **


	10. Chapter 10 (Elphie Throw Down -part 2-)

**I think I might be getting sick or something but hopefully not, if I do get sick I'll make sure Elisa gets sick also. Just saying. So sorry for any nonsense (not like half the stuff I write is already nonsense).**

* * *

"Fine! Be that way!" Madison fussed and Elisa attempted to crackle again but Nelly stop her. "Please don't start again."

Elisa also walked away.

"Wait, were did Hope go?" Nia questioned. Nelly looked around and shrugged, "I don't know but I think Elisa's team is loosing." she told them.

"What!?" all of Elisa's team gasped.

"You do realized that cause the other teams win right?" Nelly smirked.

Hope casually wheeled in with a Galinda wig on, her monkey suit, the grimmerie, Fiyero's sunglasses and riding in Nessarose's chair. "Hiya! I'm Galinda, toss toss. And I'm so cool cause' I can fly," she gestured to her wings "and I don't even have to walk! Oh did I metion I own the grimmerie?" she rambled randomly.

Everyone was staring. "It's not polite to stare you know!" Hope yelled.

Everyone look away quickly. "Well I think we have a winner!" Nelly cut in.

"Uh, who?" Nat asked as she threw her small childish electric piano a side. "Were did you get that from?" Sam asked. "You mean the piano toy?"

Sophie nodded. "Oh, your dressing room," she pointed to Sam.

Sam just stuck his tongue out.

"So whose the winner?" Florence asked. "Hope!" Nelly exclaimed.

"Wait, what, no fair!" Elisa threw her hands in the air and Madison crossed her arms. "I'm going to take a nap. Bye." Madison and Elisa stomped off.

"I second that!". "Guys-" Nelly tried to stop them. "Me too. By Nel..." the rest left.

Nelly stared at Hope and Hope stared back at her. "They do know the show starts in like, FIVE MINUTES!"

"Wait what?" Hope jumped up out of the wheelchair. "We don't have time to wake them all and be ready for places!"

Nelly and Hope ran to make-up and met at curtains.

"She the plan is?" Hope asked. Now in her Shiz uniform.

Nelly smiled "well you are the understudy..." she said now in full costume. "Whoa. No," Hope backed up.

"Oh yes." Nelly nodded and she pushed Hope onstage and hopped on her bubble.

Hope simply stared out into the audience and sang. Nelly gave the stage hand her camera before she went on.

The first scene was normal but then there came the hard part.

Hope sang through Dear Old Shiz then jolted of the stage, powered green make-up all over her self. Cause her to get make-up stain on her costume. Threw on a Hogwarts robe (like in Harry Potter) and made her appearance as a messed up Elphaba.

Nelly tossed her wig, changed from bubble dress Nessa dress instead of Shiz uniform and hopped in the wheelchair. She chucked the jeweled shoes at Hope who got hit in the back of the head.

"Ow! I mean Nessarose my sweat, little, messed up, ugly sist- I mean cute, tragically beautiful sister." Hope tried to stay in character.

Nelly's expression turned scared. "Say you're line." Hope whispered. "I don't know the line..."

"Make it up and fast," Hope looked out to a confused audience.

"Ooh are those MY shoes?" Nelly quickly said hoping this wasn't to weird.

Hope tried not to laugh. "Yeah, take them." she throw them at Nelly who glared at her.

* * *

**Sorry it's not longer... Next chapter should make up for it. This is peer randomness. Review and you get a Nelly bobble head. Hey Nia, do me and Hope get multitasking awards?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This gonna be interesting...**

* * *

Nelly tried to grabbed the shoes and ended up on the floor. She decided to army crawl over to the shoes.

Hope just stared. "Um... What? What are you looking at?" she said to no one since the ensemble wasn't there. She then took off her wig and turned her Hogwarts robe inside-out.

"Don't make a scene out of yourself!" she yelled in a deep voice, mimicking the Governor.

Nelly looked up at Hope. "I-I'm not, I'm doing what you said and taking care of Nessarose."

"You- You are Nessa-..." Hope just dropped it. They both looked like a hot mess. Nelly was on the floor talking in third person and Hope wearing her hair pin curled and an inside out school robe.

Nelly stood up and rushed off stage and back on holding Madame Morrible's wig and clipboard. "Student stop being so ugly." she snarled in a Yoda like voice.

Hope sat in Nessarose's wheelchair and pulled Nelly's Nessa wig off her head. "Ow!" Nelly exclaimed, "your expelled Miss- Miss... Are you Nessa or Elphie?" Nelly was confused.

"Um, both?" Hope shrugged.

Nelly ran off stage again and put Galinda's wig on. "Did ya' read my essay? 'Magic wands, need they have a point?'" She asked Elphessa.

Hope shook her head. "Well it was jolly fun but sometime you gotta be a little bit naughty and now is that time." Hope wheeled of stage.

Nelly stared into the audience. "When I meet the- the- the. What is he? Oh! Wizard, what I've wanted since two seconds ago!" she sang then Hope ran onto the stage now dressed as Fiyero and pushed her out of the way.

"Unlimited! My present is, unlimited. And though I'm going crazy I think I could pull this off!" she sang random lyrics.

"THE WIZARD!" Nelly yelled.

"AND I-" Hope butted in. "IIIIIIIII!" they finished together break some stage lights with there uneven note at the end.

They both ran off stage, Nelly changing into her normal Galinda outfit and Hope into Elphaba's Shiz uniform.

Turns out Nelly couldn't find her top and threw on a 'Team Gale' T-shirt and ran onstage.

Hope gasped at the sight. "How could you?" she cried.

"How could I what?" Nelly was confused.

Hope just shook her head. "Your wearing a TEAM GALE T-shirt." she complained. "That is unacceptable."

"It's not mine. It's that stage hands over there. I took it from him."

"Oh, okay your forgiven." Hope smiled then went on with the song. "What is this feeling that is totally awkward?"

"I think I forgot the lyrics..." Nelly whispered. "You don't know any lines or lyrics!" Hope exclaimed.

"Let's just skip this scene." Nelly suggested and Hope agreed. They skipped all the way past Something Bad.

Nelly ran to find the wagon Fiyero inters on and pushed it onto the stage hitting Hope. "Ow!" she cried.

"Sorry... Dancing through life, is harder than you think It's rather gruesome if you don't know your lines!" Nelly sang randomly.

"Ozdust, yes the Ozdust is were we shall go." Hope cut in. "Sounds like a plan!" Nelly cheered.

"See that tragically beautiful girl, the one that... Is invisible apparently?" Nelly sang confused.

Hope was thinking the same thing. "You could put it that way." she agreed.

Nelly just ran off stage to change into her Ozdust dress leave Hope onstage by herself. "Finally for this one night I'm about to have a fun night with this Munchkin boy that seems not to existed..." she sang.

Nelly came back on wearing her Ozdust dress and holding the hat box. She pushed Hope offstage took out the hat which turned out to be a squid hat, like the ones at the amusement parks or fairs.

Hope came back onstage. "Me and my currently invisible sister have something to tell you..."

"Oh me too! I got you this hat!" Nelly handed her the hat. "It's really a squid, don't you think? You know blue is this years pink!" she sang awkwardly.

Then scene changed to the Ozdust.

Hope did Elphaba's stupid dance then Nelly joined in after that was Popular.

They both ran offstage to change then came in on they're bed both dressed as Galinda.

"Um, I thought I was Galinda." Nelly said. Hope shrugged. "Guess not. So tell me your deepest, darkest, dankest secret!"

"Okay um... I was thrown in the chokey twice for not growing up fast enough." Nelly told her, "your turn!"

Hope thought for a second. "Darth Vader is my father." she told her and Nelly gasped. "No."

"Yes." Hope said sarcastically. "Well that's enough. Make-over time!" Nelly exclaimed then got out the lipstick.

Hope took out a hair brush. They both tried to give each other make-overs at the same time and ended horribly. Nelly's wig was ruined and Hope's face had lipstick everywhere.

"Okay now, toss toss ahahahaha. Haha." Nelly laughed as she tossed her hair.

Hope did the same until they got tired and stopped. "Well were already wearing ballgowns and uh DONE!"

"You'll be popular!" they sang to each other. "Just not as popular as MEEEEE!" then the lights went off.

They came back on and Hope was onstage still dressed as Galinda tossing her hair. "Toss toss ahaha!"

"Um, what are you doing?" Nelly walked onto the stage.

Hope turned around. "Practicing, duh." she responded, "hey look! Lion in a cage!"

"Um yeah, it is." Nelly looked over.

"Hands touch eyes meet, sudden awkwardness sudden heat... Oh forget that song!" she exclaimed and followed Nelly off the stage.

Hope changed to Elphaba's costume and they both ran back onstage. "Wait, I wanna be Glinda now!" Nelly said.

"Okay whatever."

The big Wizard head rolled onstage both girls squealed. "I am Oz" Nelly mocked The Wizard. "The all great and stupid." Hope joined in.

Hope ran off to change into a monkey and Nelly got the grimmerie.

"Look! Oompa loompa!" Nelly exclaimed pointing to Hope. Hope sighed.

"No, monkey." she corrected.

"Oh. Well uh you can turn into a flying one now." Nelly told her and Hope pulled out fairy wings. "Sparkly!" Nelly clapped.

"Well I'm just gonna go defy gravity now." Hope told Nelly and Nelly agreed.

The scene changed to the attic. "I'll barricade the door, you do whatever. Just sing." Nelly told Hope and she nodded.

"IT's ME! So if you care to find me look onstage! I'm defying gravity! And no-ones. Gonna. Bring. Me. Down! Ahhhh-ah!" she sang the last part like Lord Farquaad does in Shrek the Musical. The lights went off.

* * *

**That was weird... Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
